Radiator Springs' Daze
by SevenStar
Summary: Oneshot drabbles inspired by Twilit Voilet's Cars Drabble Challenge. They are loosely related but can stand alone.
1. Excess Snhaps Annoyance

This is a set of short drabbles inspired from Twilit Violet/Nevuela's Cars Drabble Challenge 2 list. This was on deviantart by the way. Though others had entered the challenge, this is my own spin on each of the fifty choices in the CDC2 list, so I'm not copying anyones' work.

Disclaimer: Cars belongs to Disney/Pixar. CDC2 list belongs Twilit Violet/Nevuela.

CDC2: 1. Chick/ Sally - crown, sweeping, cinnamon

**Excess Snhaps Annoyance**

It was the start of a two week break between races. The exclusive club at the Motor Speedway had a majority of veteran racecars there. Some had gotten their wives to come and others brought dates, Lightning and Sally among them.

Sally parked at their table as Lighting went to get drinks from the bar. They were celebrating Lightning's sweeping win yesterday. With her attention on the red racecar, Sally was unaware of the approach of another car.

"Well hello there, Beautiful." Sally jumps, turns back to look at the speeker. It was Chick Hicks, the meanist car known.

"Oh. Hello Mr. Hicks," she said reversing away from his gasohol laced breath. The racecar only rolls closer, pushing along a bottle of cinnamon snhaps.

"Call me 'Chickster'. I just wan'a ask why yous with McQueen, when ya can do so much better," he comments with a suggestive twitch of roof-brow

"Charmed, '_Mr. Hicks_', but No."

"Don't be like that, Baby. I can get anything you want. Jeweled hubcaps, eighteen karat gold glitter finish and the finest fuels. Anything."

"How bout crown of dents for your hood, Chick." This came from behind the racecar causing Sally to smile. "Sally looks like she doesn't want your company."

"Who asked you, McQueen," Chick growls turning to his rival. Lightning waited, annoyed, for Chick to leave, but the blocky racecar went in to a tirade. "You Think You So Hot. You NOTHING But Punk Who's To Big For His Tires. I'm gon'a make it very hard for you this next race." He was going to continue when his crew chieff approached.

"I think you had enough, Chick, time to sleep it off. Besides, you don't need to be banned from here. Bad for your already low image," said the truck.

"Fine! Remember, McQueen, this isn't over." The green racecar turns away and leaves, the truck following. The couple watch the two exit the bar, then each-other and shook their hoods.

**END**

Words 318

These drabbles will be loosely related to each other but can stand alone itself. Reviews welcome, flames will be given to my muse to cook up new inspirations.

Till Next Time.

SevenStar.


	2. The Irresponsible and The Responsible

Disclaimer: Cars belongs to Disney/Pixar. Cars Drabble Challenge is from Twilit Violet/ Nevuela's mind.

CDC2: 2. Lighting/Tia - spilled, clock, fuzzy

**The Irresponsible and The Responsible**

By

SevenStar

At the entrance of the Drive-in, Lightning awaits his date. They have plans to watch a romantic comedy about a car who has to go on several dates with the same girl be for she remembers him for their first.

Lightning had just checked the clock for the time when he hear a familiar giggle. Turning to look he sees one of the Miata twins, Tia possibly.

"Oh, Hey. How are you and your sister doing?"

"We're doing fine, I guess," Tia replied over-eagerly, take a sip from a cup. Lightning was going back on his watch but stops when he smells gasohol. Taking sniffs around he locates the source.

"Tia! What are you doing?" Lightning yelled, taking away the cup. "You're too young to drink that."

"Says you! I can have anything I want," she protests trying to pull her cup back, but Lightning was not backing down. This tug-o-war went on a few moments.

"What in tarnation is going on here?" Tia squeaks in surprise at the voice, releasing the cup. Falling back, the cup hits Lightning along the finder and spilled the drink over his hood and a bit in his windshield. Lightning clenches his lids closed as it stung, giving a mild curse.

"You stay right there, Missie!"

"Are you alright, Lightning?" Opening his lids to look, sees a bleary Sheriff and Doc.

"Yeah I'm OK. Just everything is fuzzy looking." Doc watches the racecar as he blinks away a pooling of tears.

"I want you to go home, rinse off and rest." Lightning rises to protest but Doc cuts him off. "No buts, Rookie. I want you home and resting, got me."

"Alright, Doc."

"I'll see you in the clinic first thing." After the racecar's nod the two older cars escorts the younger car home. Lightning watched them leave blinking away stinging tears. A soft nuzzle to his right brought his attention to Sally.

"You did good, Stickers," she said.

"Thanks."

"I guess we'll do what we had planed, little sooner?"

"I guess so," he answered with a low rumble.

"After I ask Red to rinse you off."

"Damn."

**END**

349 Words

Reviews welcome, flames will be given to my muse.

(Question: What movie was I describing?)

Till next time.


	3. Drafted into IOU

Disclaimer: Cars belongs to Disney/Pixar. Cars Drabble Challenge 2 came from the mind of Twilit Violet/Neuvela.

3. Sarge/Snot Rod - hood, yellow, rising

**Drafted into I.O.U.**

By

SevenStar

Waiting till dark after the town residents had gone to the diner, Snot Rod made his move. He keeps to the edge, out of view of other cars. Knowing Boost didn't want anything from the junkyard or any of that strange organic fuel, the only store that had something of value was the Surplus Hut.

Focusing a blast of flame from his pipes he melts the sidedoor lock and enters, not realizing he was noticed. Everything close was casted in yellow from Snot Rod's running lights. As he finds a set of expensive binoculars as a stern voice speaks from the darkness.

"You're in way over your hood, punk,"said Sarge as he swiched on the lights. "Tell me why I shouldn't call for Sheriff of better yet shoot you. For I be well in my rights, too."

Sarge waits for his answer from the still Cuda. Snot Rod just knew he was 'sweating' bullets as the old Jeep glares him down. He then sank to the floor and babbles out an explanation. Sarge listens sternly to the Cuda's answer with one roof-brow raised but he also hears the kid's need to belong to something.

"Quite!" commanded the Jeep, causing Snot Rod to slam his mouth shut. _I know I'll regret this'_ Sarge grumbles to himself. "Get up and follow me."

Rising up from his prone position, Snot Rod did what he was told. After a few minutes Sarge leaves his shop and returns to Flo's cafe, his Cuda shadow going the other way. The muscle-car travels as quietly as he possibly can, in his trunk a pair of binoculars and a hidden away note to pay it back. The Jeep's words circling in his brain.

_"This is an agreement to pay me back,"said Sarge tapping a set of papers. "Eather by sending it to me or working it off.Got me."_

_"Yes." Sarge only rose a roof-brow till Snot Rod corrected himself. "Yes, Sir."_

_"Give you this tip, Private." said Sarge turning over one sheet to Snot Rod."You shouldn't be doing stuff like this to get friends.You think that over, understand?"_

_"Yes,Sir."_

**END**

360 words

I know this could have came out better but I can't get It there. Ah well.

Thanks to all my reviewers and yes the movie was Fifty First Dates.

Till Next Time.


	4. BEE Panic!

Disclaimer: Cars belong to Disney/Pixar. Cars Drabble Challenge 2 is from the mind of Twilit Violet/Nevuela.

CDC2: 4. Doc/Guido - buzz, charged, heavenly

**Bee Panic!!**

by

SevenStar

Guido was miserable, since yesterday a constant sound was rising and falling around his interior. At first he had ignored it but overnight the noise kept him awake. That morning the little forklift was not on top of his game. He did what was needed to be done, slowly but not eager to play.

"Guido, what is-a wrong? You have been so-a quiet." asked the yellow Fiat.

"Non ho dormito ieri buono. Cosi molto stanco sono," he replied to his friend and boss in their native tongue.

"Didn't sleep, why-a not?"Luigi asks concerned.

"Un ronzio che non andrebbe via!" said Guido, near tears.

"Then we go-a see Doc then." So final in the decision the Fiat turns and drives toward the clinic, Guido slowly following.

"So you're telling me that since yesterday you've been hearing a 'buzzing' sound." stated Doc after Luigi translates for Guido, though Doc understood parts of what the forklift said.

"Si."

"Hhm, I start with a check-up and go from there," said Doc as he puts on his stethoscope. The Hudson went over Guido with the pad in key locations. It was when he placed the stethoscope pad on the forklift's side-window Doc hears a distinct buzz. "Guido, open this window a little."

"Si,"Guido replied and did as asked. Just as it opens, a single angry bee flew out. Doc ducks away but Luigi at seeing the insect, panics. He yells and began to drive around erratically as the bee charged the yellow annoyance.

"Luigi, calm down!"

"Eliminilo! Eliminilo!" was all the Fiat repeated as the raced around the clinic. He did not even slow in fleeing when Doc opens the doors. In all that time, Guido sat just listening to the heavenly silence in his interior.

"Guido, you can go but come get me if Luigi got stung by that bee. Understand?"

"Ok. Grazie," answered the forklift as he speeds out into the sunlight. Doc just closes the clinic doors, muttering to himself.

"I'm getting to old for this."

**END**

335 Words

I an sorry if I have sucked with the Italian. It's just didn't seem right to have Guido speak in English with the words_ Italic._

Reviews welcomed.

Till next time.


	5. Serendipity Strikes

Disclaimer: Cars belong to Disney/Pixar. Cars Drabble Challenge 2 is from the mind of Twilit Violet/Nevuela.

CDC2: 5. Ramone/Luigi - money, window, crashed

**Serindipity Strikes**

by

SevenStar

Predawn light fillters through the picture window facing Flo's Cafe, adding extra light over he two cars talking in the showroom.

"I'm just telling ya, homs. Yos need a new paint scheme," said Ramone. Himself in a primer coat of pale grey, shifts through color-cards to find a new combo to paint into. "Yos been that shade of yellow as long as I've known yos, dude."

"No, no. I'm quiet-a content with my color," responed the Fiat, rasing on his shocks. "For me it's-a about familial pride. My-a father was yellow and grandfather was also yellow Fiat." Ramone leasions to Luigi's passionate speach against the change with mild smile.

"Ok, homs, just a color touch-up and a refinish. I can get yos in and done at noon today."

"I wouldn't have any money till-a tommorrow. Would it not be wise to wait."

"Na, it's copasetic, dude. Yos good here."

"Very well then," accepted Luigi. Reversing but not seeing where he was going, he's bumper knocks into one of the display hoods and it tilts into the next.

Luigi and Ramone watch numbly as the displays knock into each other like dominos till the last hood crashed onto a storage-shelf over Ramone. The cans of color concentrate rattles form the blow except a can of magenta, it falls over and pops open it's lid. The contents land in the lowrider's roof then hood when Ramone pulls away. The paint left a wide stripe of dark pink on the Impala as well spatter on the wall and floor. the witnessing Fiat had clenched his lips shut, tring his hardest not to laugh.

"I be-a in my shop," said Luigi with a snort, befor speeding away.

Ramone gave his retreating backwindow a reproachful glare. Soft laughter brought the lowrider's attention to his wife in the other entrance. Flo, injoying the sight that was Ramone, motions to the mirror. Taking a look at himself, Ramone busts up laughing as well.

"Keh, I can work with this."

**END**

340 Words


	6. Affirmation of Friends

Disclaimer: Cars belong to Disney/Pixar. Cars Drabble Challenge 2 is from the mind of Twilit Violet/Nevuela.

CDC2: 6. Mack/Lightning - oil, karaoke, flimsy

**Affirmation of Friends**

by

SevenStar

There was one night each month that the few residents of Radiator Springs have either come to anticipate or loath. It was Radiator Spings' Monthly Karaoke Night and the one main rule is, everyone in the audience has to sing at least once.

Lightning was parked with Sally and Mack watching Mater sing a silly little ballad about an old car and stinky cheese. He had the audience busting at the seams with laughter, though Otto didn't quiet get it but joined in with a light chuckle. The rusty towtruck took a bow at the end, as honks of applause mixed with the laughter. Sally gives Lightning's finder a kiss before taking her turn on the flimsy stage, he gave back a soft goodluck and a dreamy smile.

"You're in deep, Lightning," said Mack, taking a sip of oil. "You should just ask and get it over with."

'Uh, yeah. I keep that in mind," replied Lightning, his red paint hiding his blush. "Mack, can I ask you a question?"

"You already did, but go ahead and ask away," answers Mack with a grin.

"That's funny but seriously. I like to know, why you stayed when the others all lefted? They couldn't stand me anymore, especially after the way I treated you and them."

"Yah got that right. From all the news about ya, ya was an aregant snob but I like ya anyways, Lightnin'," commented Mater, joining the conversation.

"Thank you, Mater," said Lightning rolling his windshild, ignoring a chuckling Mack to watch Sally finish her favorite song. After watching her catch the last highnotes perfectly he keeps an eye on her as she rolls down past Koji. The drift racecar gave her a wave before taking to the stage for his turn. Alight nudge brings the racecar's attention to his driver.

"In all honesty, Lightning, it hurt but I ignored it. It's because I believed we could be the best of friends once you found what you're really missing."

"Thanks, Mack," said Lightning with a true smile.

**End**

340 Words

Sorry, I uploaded before I had it spell-checked. Here is the cleaned up a little. Reviews welcome

Till next time.


	7. Moments of the Past

Disclaimer: Cars belong to Disney/Pixar. Cars Drabble Challenge 2 is from the mind of Twilit Violet/Nevuela.

CDC2: 7. Lizzie/Sheriff - burnt, tomorrow, pumpkin

**Moments of the Past**

by

SevenStar

The young Mercury police cruiser came to observe an older model-T stir the contents of a burning cut-down oil barrel. He watched as Lizzie takes another grip of papers from a box and tosses them into the flames. Curiosity getting the best of him, the cruiser approaches to enter the brush yard. The thrum of his engine gets Lizzie's attention, making her turn to face him.

"Well, look who it is," said the model-T. "So, how ye been fairing as the new sheriff, Sheriff Carson?" The young Sheriff takes a moment before answering.

"More demanding than I expected, Mam. The extra paperwork as well my regular workload is tough going. Speaking of paper, What are you doing?"

"Me? I'm just getting rid of some old papers Stanly horded away years ago," she said reminiscing. Using a stick to break up the burnt pages. "He was always silly like that."

"I know. Somehow Mater is turning out the same,unfortunately." This comment made Lizzie cackle.

"That nephew is a whippersnapper at that. Sheriff, I made some pumpkin empanadas and I'm goin' to take some to Old Sheriff McDuffy tomorrow, before Mater eats'm all. Would you like some?" Before he could answer a shot and loud honks shot through the yard.

"Sheriff! Sheriff," yelled a young powder-blue towtruck racing down the dirt road.

"Mater, what in tarnation are you doin'?" commanded Sheriff as Mater slided to a stop at his side in a dustcloud.

"Sheriff, I was helping old Sheriff McDuffy pack, then he yelled and fell down. I tooks him to Doc Clemings and he tolds me to get you." Sheriff didn't say a word, he just switch on the light and kicks into gear to speed into town. Lizzie and Mater following. In the shade of a rock-pillar sat a car, who's model did not yet exist, unseen by those passing.

"He seams to be doing well, Julia will be happy but I better be going. I don't need to be late." His low-profile form turning into the rock face. The shadow darking, warping in, then stops but the Mustang was gone.

**END**

A little short story to one of my favorite Cars' Authors, Maji.


	8. Change of Plans

Disclaimer: Cars belong to Disney/Pixar. Cars Drabble Challenge 2 is from the mind of Twilit Violet/Nevuela.

CDC2: 8. Sally/Mack - chocolate, avoid, honking

**Change of Plans**

by

SevenStar

Sally rushes back to her hotel, she had a lot to do. Honking of a tourist follows Sally when she cuts around them into the driveway. Just barely stopping behind her desk, sally dials-in a number.

"_Sofie's Specialty..." was all that came thought the speaker-phone before Sally cut-in._

"_Hi. I'm Sally Cartera. I had placed an order with you this morning. Well, I need to change some of my section..."_

_Sally just ends the call when a voice enters from the doorway. "Is everything alright in there now?"_

"_Yes. Disaster averted," answers Sally with a sigh, turning to Mack. Who was crouched low, looking in. "I wish I had known this sooner."_

"_It's a honest mistake, Miss Sally. He's not one to admit anything about it but he does subconsciously give clues. You just missed them, that's all."_

"_Yeah, ok. Now I'll remember to avoid it in the future," said the Porsche, pulling out of her lobby. Letting Mack rise to his full hight._

"_Hard to believe he's allergic to one of the most popular fuel additives?"_

"_Yes it is. Stickers is allergic to chocolate and I'm glad you told me, Mack."_

"_Well at least now Lightning, 'can have his cake and eat it too'." At his disarming comment Sally stars laughing._

_**END**_


	9. Honeymoon Bliss or Not

Disclaimer: Cars belong to Disney/Pixar. Cars Drabble Challenge 2 is from the mind of Twilit Violet/Nevuela.

CDC2: 9. Flo/Ramone - apology, green, faithful

**Honeymoon Bliss or Not**

by

Sevenstar

"I can't believe you said that about me, Ramone!" cried the sea-foam green showcar as she turn to confront her following husband. Flo really didn't want to talk to him right now but Ramone keeps insisting to apologize.

"I know and I'm sorry about that, but I was answering Nana's question honestly."

"That I'm a bad cook!"

"I didn't say that. I told her yo need some help with yous cooking, Flo."

"But, I know how to cook," said Flo, tears pooling at the corners of her windshield.

"Instant-made meals." This off tread comment sent her speeding away, bawling. Ramone cursed under his breath. "Baby, wait!" The lowrider had to a little searching but he finds her parked behind their garage-home. She had cried herself out and was very quite.

"Flo-baby, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking when I said that" explained the young Impala, sinking very low on his shocks. Ramone wait for her reply but Flo quietly mutters something. "What yos say, Baby?"

"Maybe it was a mistake to get married, Ramone." His fuel-pump quavers in fear at hearing this.

"Don't say that, Baby," said the lowrider shifting around to face her green irises. "Yeah, we are just seventeen but we have a connection, Honey. I also made a promise to remain faithful till death do us part. It's also been just two-weeks to the day we got marred and yous been till that day a showcar. The most beautiful in my eyes out of the bunch and was waited-on tire and tread, since yos started. So yos out of practice."

"Alright, Ramone," said Flo, excepting both his apology and explanation. Settling next to each other to watch the sun set behind the high-cliffs and peaks of the range, they strengthen their bond to each other.

**END**


	10. Ego, Thy Name is Chick

Disclaimer: Cars belong to Disney/Pixar. Cars Drabble Challenge 2 is from the mind of Twilit Violet/Nevuela. Dale Jr belongs to himself.

CDC2: 10. Strip/Chick - laughing, ice, golden

**Ego, Thy Name is Chick**

by

Sevenstar

Strip Weathers, watching from the pits the fans fill the stands of Datona Speedway for the first race the season for The Piston Cup Circuit.

_'The first run of my final season,' thought the blue racecar, mellowly. Pulling back, he drives back to his sponsor's tent but stopping at times to give out autographs for his fans. After one of these stops he was approached by a fellow racecar._

"_Hey there, Junior. How ya been doing?" asked The King as he continues with Dale Jr coasting along side._

"_Doing good. I just checking the racing roster and we've got four rookies starting this year, said Junior._

"_All from the Nationwide Sprint Cup Circuit, most likely," commented the Superbird as they pass the Rust-eze tent._

"_All but one. He is an unknown thou his last name seems familiar to me. I don't know why."_

"_Really. What's the Kid's name?" asked Strip but before Junior answers, another voice snidely spoke up._

"_Why should 'The King' worry about a rookie that won't last the season. When he had real racecars that are ready to take his title," said Chick Hicks. A blocky stockcar who's arrogance knows no bounds. " This year is the beginning of the 'Chick Era'."_

"_Don't go counting your golden trophies before their won, Chick. No one can know how this season comes out," warned Strip. Chick thick grille rose upon his smirking lip, he opens his mouth to make another snide comment but couldn't as a red and orange blur came rushing by._

"_Pardon me, excuse me coming through," said the car as he passes between the other cars. "Thanks!"_

"_Watch it, you punk! Well, I say 'Hi' from the Winner's Circle," said Chick as he turns away. Not looking, the green racecar drives into the spilled contents of a large ice chest. He slips and slides on the melting ice into the tent of Team Nitroade, then into the table holding containers full of nitroade drink and knocks it over onto himself._

_The King and Junior, having followed to check if he was ok, busts out laughing at seeing Chick covered in green nitroade. The guest of Nitroade joined in as well as the racecar gets up and drives carefully but quickly away._

_**END**_


	11. Petty Vengeance

Disclaimer: Cars belong to Disney/Pixar. Cars Drabble Challenge 2 is from the mind of Twilit Violet/Nevuela.

CDC2: 11. Boost/Sheriff - asphalt, cloudy, honor

**Petty Vengeance**

by

Sevenstar

_'I am mad. No! Scrap that, I an beyond mad, I'm damn-this-town-and-everyone-in-it-to-hell Pissed-off!'_The violet tuner thought seething. As once again he was pulling the old asphaltpaver.

Him and his crew having been 'again' caught speeding though Radiator Springs by Sheriff. The judge sentence them to community service, but with a twist this time. They will repave another old road but one at a time, in four sections. Judge Doc 'volunteers' Boost to show the responsibility of leadership, or in other words. The first to pull 'Bessie' himself.

Stopping momentarily, Boost takes a breather and on checking where he was made his temper spike more. He had been laboring from that cool cloudy morning to this clear hot afternoon but Boost still has not gotten halfway. Revving his engine, Boost jerks the machine forward ruffly. Ol' Bessie protest this mistreatment with a slosh of tar from it's tanks.

Sheriff, keeping an eye on the tuner from his spot on the shoulder, begins to laugh. The wave had landed on the tuner's roof and hood. Boost, seeing his now ruined finish, starts cursing up a blue streak.

"Oh calm down, boy. It'll wash off," said the old cruiser rolling up closer. Humor till in his voice, continues. "But try to save the rest of that tar for the asphalt,Son."

Boost glares at the chuckling copcarand flings a glob of tire at his aggressor from off his tire. He then busts-out laughing as the blob splatters off of the side of the cop's grille and upon his hood.

Sheriff pulls back sputtering, then snarls, "Get back to work, you delinquent roud hazard!"

Boost continues with a smirk, still angry but his honor mildly avenged.

**END**


End file.
